Melissa White
by zazi101
Summary: Meet Melissa White, witch, half-sister of Snow White, daughter of Bunny Lancaster, mind reader, and match maker extroardinaire! What happens when she comes back to Ferryport Landing? SabrinaxPuck.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of earth! Im Alexxandra and I hav had this idea for a really long time. Please review and I will be eternally grateful! And if you like this check my other stories k?

Knock, knock. Sabrina Grimm made her way to the door. Who would be visiting the Grimms? The most hated family in Ferryport Landing.

She opened the door and saw a very beautiful girl about her age. She had long shiny black hair and emerald eyes. She had a black t-shirt and a black skirt with black shoes. Wow, Sabrina thought, Gothic much?

"Sabrina Grimm!" the girl pulled her in a huge hug. "And no I'm not goth."

"What? How do you know my name? And what's going on in my head?" Sabrina pulled away, freaked out.

"Well, you see I'm Melissa White and, THERE YOU ARE!" She went from being a creepy mind reader to a creepy psycho trying to destroy Puck. The minute he saw her he started to run. To bad for him, she could run faster. This was the first time Sabrina had ever seen Puck scared. He extended his wings and started to fly.

"Oh, two can play at that game, fairy boy! Knobs, here" a broomstick went flying towards her and she mounted it quickly and flew after him.

"Mel?" Uncle Jake came out of his room. "Mel is that you?"

"Jake!" she flew to the floor and hugged him just like she hugged Sabrina. "Jake, old buddy, old pal!"

"Is anyone going to clue me in on what the heck is going on?" Sabrina just stood there.

"Let me explain." Melissa sat on the couch and motioned for Sabrina to sit as well. "Well like I was saying, I'm Melissa White and Puck here and I have been friends for centuries. Until he completely destroyed my life. The end."

"How did he destroy your life?"

"Well I really liked this guy and Puck tortured him every time he saw him. The guy was fine with the torture but his friends weren't. They got sick of it and kidnapped him and took him off to some far off land. Last I heard he had fallen hard for some English girl. He gets his happy ending. Puck never gets punished. Puck gets his happy ending. And I lose my crush and one of my best friends because the best friend was an ass to the crush and the crushes friends took him away never to be seen again. Everyone's happy. Except me."

"Puck had wandered in. "Yeah, but you want to know who this crush was? It was-"

cliffhanger! Can any of you guess who this crush was? Its pretty obvious! This was super fun to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I am the most obvious person ever. Thanks for my first reviews ever! I don't care if it was only 2 people that made me happy!

"It was Peter Pan! My mortal enemy! Stupid do-gooder."

"You! Why couldn't you leave me be? It was MY business! Not yours!" Melissa was fuming now.

"Well how would you feel if I liked Mary? Huh? That doesn't seem that great now does it?" Puck retorted.

"Well, you would never like her! She's a stuck-up brat who abuses sheep!"

"So? You still wouldn't like it! And honestly, you're like a sister to me. I didn't like the idea of you liking anyone. I was protective. But, now I'm not! I'm not a sap anymore!" Puck blushed.

"Awwwwwwww so you love me like a sister! Give me a hug!" Man, Sabrina thought, this girl is a hugger.

Puck started to run, but once again he was to slow. She wrapped her arms around him picked him up and put him back down.

"Wait, I've never heard of you. Are you an Everafter?" Sabrina questioned.

"Unfortunately, my story was never told. But, yes I am. You may know my half-sister, Snow White? Or maybe my mother Bunny Lancaster?"

"Oh, yeah we know them." Snow never told us she had a sister, Sabrina thought, why didn't she?

Granny Relda, Daphne, and Red came in. "Melissa?" Granny Relda ran to her a squeezed her tightly. "We missed you. Where did you go?"

"Relda, I've missed you too! I was, well, catching up with some friends." Melissa stated.

"Oh, the girls. No wonder I haven't seen them."

"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked, yet again.

"Well, let's see," Melissa listed off people "Alice, she's in hiding since Heart is mayor now, Gretel, is staying with Hansel at Dr. F's old place, I was surprised that she put them in the will, and Melonie is human now, heehee." Melissa nervously laughed while Granny Relda gave a disapproving look. "Hey, her aunt was driving her crazy under the sea! Do you know how it is to have someone just eat and complain?"

Sabrina, Daphne, and Jake looked at Puck.

"You're Daphne Grimm, pleased to meet you." Melissa hugged Daphne.

She knelt down so she was at level with Red, who turned her head. "Hi." Melissa said softly, and opened her arms. Red slowly turned and hugged her after a few moments of silence.

"Now, where will I be sleeping tonight?"

I understand she's rather forward but please comment! Suggestions, constructive criticism, saying I suck, all is welcomed! If you have something nice to say thanks, share it! If it's not so nice, it is still welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

I am just oh so bored and oh so happy! I'm still awake at 1 and probably will still be awake for a while… so I decided to write more! I am on a roll!

"You can sleep in Puck's room, Melissa."

"What a great way to catch up! How about Sabrina, Daphne, and Red sleep in there to! A sleepover!" Melissa clapped her hands and squealed.

"Are you even going to ask me? It is my room! Why does she have to sleep in there at all?" Puck complained.

"Because, Sabrina and Daphne are sharing a bed and the others have limited space in their rooms. On the other hand, you have a huge room."

"This will be great! I love sleepovers! We need cookie dough, scary movies, ice cream, chick flicks-"

"That is where I draw the line. I am gracious enough to let you have a sleepover in MY room, but I am NOT gracious enough to watch chick flicks with you." Puck argued.

"Shut up, you're only letting me have the sleepover for two reasons. One, you know if you argue with me about a sleepover I will either: A. Destroy you, or B. Tell all your deep dark secrets floating around on that empty head of yours. Two, you want to sleep in the same room as someone in this room that starts with a S and ends with an A."

Puck blushed, "That's not true. Why would I want to be anywhere near her?"

"Oh, I think you know why!" Daphne giggled.

The girls were all settled in Pucks room. They had the essentials and everything. Daphne was scarfing down food in her monkey pajamas. Puck was doing the same. Red gingerly picked up piece of popcorn and ate it. Sabrina was showing Melissa how to make an origami frog.

"People, for our first sleepover event, we are going to play Truth or Dare! Everyone get in a circle!"

"I refuse to take part in such a girly game!" Puck said.

"You will take part if you like the way your face is arranged." Melissa threatened. Puck hurried to the circle. "Ok, Daphne you're first. Pick who you want to Truth or Dare."

"Hmmmm, Puck." Daphne pointed to the Faerie.

"Dare."

"Daphne, come here." Melissa motioned for her. She whispered in her ear and Daphne smiled.

"I dare you to tell everyone here what you were just thinking."

Puck turned crimson. He mumbled "I was thinking that Sabrina looks really nice." He shot Melissa the death glare when he was finished Melissa just smiled.

"Ok, my turn. Sabrina, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true that you think you might like Puck?"

"No it's not."

"I'm a mind reader Sabrina, I know you're lying." Puck and Sabrina both turned red. Melissa thought, oh yeah, I am SO getting them together.

Did ya like that? Please comment! It is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello it's me again! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated but some things have come up. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, or any Broadway productions that may be mentioned  but I do own Melissa :D 

MELISSA'S POV

Ho hum, what to wear, what to wear. I looked at my all black wardrobe. I decided on a spaghetti strap dress that went to my knees, classic converse, and fingerless gloves, a must for every broomstick-rider. I put my long hair into a high ponytail. It had been a few days since the sleepover and I still had nowhere to go, so Relda let me bunk here for as long as I needed to. She was such a dear. It was early, so I decided to wake Puck up. I'm so evil, muahahahahah, it's going to annoy him, just like how he ticked off the Lost Boys. Well, the real reason I want him to wake up is that I can't hear the thoughts of people that are asleep. That totally sucks, right?

I walked over to Puck's trampoline where he was asleep, sucking his thumb, with that stupid unicorn. I went into an off-key song from my favorite musical. This song always creeped him out. Well, it did last time I was here about twenty years ago, when I forced him to watch the original production on tape. Like I said before, I am evil.

_I had him!_

_His throat was bare beneath my hand._

_No, I had him!_

_His throat was there and he'll never come again._

Puck was starting to squirm.

_Easy now, hush love hush_

_I keep telling you, what's your rush?_

Puck was terrified of Mrs. Lovett. Even though that was the most comforting part of the song, he was thrashing around.

_When? Why did I wait?_

_You told me to wait-_

_Now he'll never come again._

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it._

_But not for long…_

Puck was screaming in his sleep. "Make it stop!" I smiled. Okay now I seem like a total bitch, but you should have seen the things he used to do to me when we were kids! I started back up with 'Epiphany'

_They all deserve to die._

_Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why._

_Because, in all of the whole human race_

_Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two_

_There's the one staying put in his proper place_

_And the one with his foot in the other one's face_

_Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you_

Puck was starting to relax. His favorite part of the song was coming up, and even in his sleep he could tell.

_Now, we all deserve to die_

_Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I._

_Because, the lives of the wicked should be made brief_

_For the rest of us death will be a relief_

_We all deserve to die_

Puck was completely still now. It's coming.

_And I'll never see Johanna_

_No I'll never hug my girl to me- finished!_

Puck popped up, just like I knew he would, and started singing. Yep, Puck was singing. He knows he like this part, even in his sleep.

_Alright! You sir, you sir, how about a shave?_

_Come and visit your good friend Sweeney._

_You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave._

Now, I was pretty sure Puck was awake. But, he kept singing. I got out my camcorder and started to record, holding back laughing.

_I will have vengenance_

_I will have salvation._

Puck had a demonic look in his eyes. He really could have passed for Sweeney Todd.

_Who sir, you sir?_

_No ones in the chair, come on! Come on!_

_Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders._

_You sir! Anybody!_

_Gentlemen now don't be shy!_

Sabrina and Daphne heard the noise and crept into the room, wide-eyed.

_Not one man, no, nor ten men._

_Nor a hundred can assuage me._

_I will have you!_

_And I will get him back even as he gloats_

_In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats._

_And my Lucy lies in ashes _

_And I'll never see my girl again._

Puck was on his knees. Red, Jake, and Relda had come to the room.

_But the work waits! _

_I'm alive at last!_

_And I'm full of joy!_

Puck was still oblivious to his audience.

"That's all very well, but what are we going to do about him?" I said Mrs. Lovetts's line and Puck screamed, then saw the crowd in his room. He looked embarrassed and turned to me.

"I didn't, did I?"

"You did."

Okay that's all for now! Sorry that was short, but I just wanted Melissa to get some revenge on Puck. The song was "Epiphany" from Sweeney Todd. I love that song and the musical. If you haven't heard it listen to it on Youtube. It's a very creepy song, so I figured it would be good. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long but I'm putting next chapter up! Enter Mel's friends! Yay!

-

Sabrina's POV

Walking down the stairs while you are half asleep is NOT a very smart thing to do. Well, this didn't occur to me at eight in the morning.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, breaking out of my half-sleep, as I tumbled down the stairs. I waited for the hard fall at the bottom, but it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, Puck had caught me. I blushed like mad and stepped out of his grip. "Err, thanks."

"Um, yeah. Sure, dog breath."

"Isn't it to early in the morning to be flirting?!" Melissa's voice rang throughout the house. She walked down the stairs. "Just kidding! Flirt to your hearts content! What's for breakfast?"

The three of us walked to the kitchen. When we sat down at the table a thick, gooey, green sauce was placed in front of us with a strange blue powder on top. I knew I asked what was in the mysterious sauce I wouldn't eat it, so instead I bravely took a spoonful and brought it to my mouth. It wasn't half bad.

"Relda, you're SUCH a dear! I need to make breakfast for you sometime." Melissa has pigging out.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Granny Relda and Puck yelled.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Sweetie, remember last time you tried cooking? The whole house had food poisoning for a month!" Granny was urging Melissa to stay away from anything in the kitchen.

"Well, fine! If you hate my cooking that much! Oh, and Relda I was going to meet up with the girls, and I was wondering if Sabrina could come too?"

"Well, I guess that's ok. Have fun!"

"Wait, what? What am I doing?"

"You're going to meet the most amazing people ever!"

"Aka the most annoying people ever." Puck put in.

"Just for that, you're coming too!"

"No! I don't want to spend the afternoon with your annoying friends!"

"I'll arrange for Matt and Jake to come too. Oh and Hansel. Just for you, you big baby! Well, we have to get ready! Be ready to go to the Midnight Café in fifteen minutes."

"What's the Midnight Café?" I was totally lost.

"Oh, it's like the only restaurant that the Scarlet Hand hasn't closed. Because, they don't know where it is." Melissa winked. "Just get ready."

-

We trudged to the middle of nowhere. Ok, now I was starting to get kind of mad. We came all this way, to end up here.

"Now what do we do?!" I was getting impatient.

"You'll see." Melissa walked five steps forward sat down and put her ear to the ground. She knocked the ground. This girl is seriously bonkers. She said, "Lil Apple, two guests, Good Villain and Grump Butt." The next thing I knew, I was in a restaurant, with stars glittering on the walls, with dark walls. Ok , this is officially weird. I pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes to get a better view. I saw Melissa running to a group of six. She hugged each one, then motioned for us to come over.

"Guys, these are my best friends. Melonie," she motioned to a girl with sandy brown hair and tan skin. "Is the niece of the Little Mermaid, and these are her brothers, her twin Matt," she motioned to an identical boy. "and her younger brother Jake." She motioned to a small boy with glasses. He looked about nine or ten. "This is the famous, Hansel and Gretel." She pointed to a red headed girl with her hair in braids, and the boy next to her that was about an inch taller. "And lastly, but not least, Alice!" Last was a bright blonde clad in blue. "Guys, this is Sabrina Grimm and you all know Puck."

All of them waved and said hi. We sat down at a booth and ordered. The food was really good. Melissa was the first to finish. She started eating off of Gretel's plate.

"Hey! Get your own french fries!" She playfully slapped her hand away.

"Gret, you lost all the weight, you can share some fries!" Gretel gave in a let her take half her plate.

"Fatty!" Gretel yelled to Melissa.

"Ugh, you know what's fat? Her head." Melonie groaned and everyone turned their attention to the girl across the room.

"Crap, why does she have to be here?" Alice complained.

"Haven't seen her in a while. Wonder what happened." Matt observed.

"Hey isn't she-"

"Yes, Jake that's her." Melonie answered her younger brothers unanswered question.

"She's coming over here!" Gretel panicked.

"You guys still hate her?" Puck asked.

"What am I missing?" I asked, lost yet again.

"Omigosh! Is that Lonie, Liss, Al, and Grettie? Girls!" the girl they were previously talking about came over to our table. She was speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Oh, Mattie's with you! Hello!" she directed her attention to Matt.

"Lizzie! What a surprise!" Alice said with fake enthusiasm.

"So, you're still stalking my brother? Great!" Melonie said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're as sarcastic as always! And I see you're still eating! Not a surprise!" she shifted her eyes to Gretel.

"Oh, you're a self conscious as always!" Melissa started.

"Oh, crap. She's going off." Melonie covered Jake's innocent, pure ears.

"And I see your still a bitch! Not a surprise!" Melissa mimicked 'Lizzie'

"Whatever, you're still a freak." All sweetness was gone from Lizzie's tone. "Mattie, Puck, and Hansel," she changed her voice to seductive, and for some reason I got really mad. "I'm having a party for my 134,833 birthday. I hope you can come."

"Yeah, that's not happening after you talk to my sister like that, so why don't you go to hell? That would make us very happy." Hansel was not impressed.

"Not happening." Matt said.

"No." was all Puck said.

"Whatever. Goodbye. Oh, and you." She pointed to me. "You've got something in your teeth." Crap. Melissa, Gretel, and Hansel got up so I could leave the booth and go to the bathroom. Ok, who was she, and what was her problem?

That's over! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS! Just stuff going on and I know that's a really bad excuse, but I have the writing bug now, so please forgive me! Ooooh and I read the latest Sisters Grimm book during the wait. The Puck/Sabrina moments, GOLD!

000

Melissa's POV

Gah, I hate her! So very much! Lizzie's just such a... ugh, words cannot even describe her brand of evil! She's going to drive me to drink...

"You okay?" Sabrina asked. Everyone else had gone home and Puck was out who knows where doing who knows what. I'd bet it's gross.

"Yeah, she just makes me so... mad!"

"What's with you guys anyway? What's with the whole hatred to the girls and 'please come to me' with the guys?" Sabrina questioned.

"It's a long story better saved for a rainy day." Guess what happened right then? It started pouring. "And I guess that's today. Well it all started long ago, when we are in our early thousands..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Pixie dust? What the-? That sounds beyond gay, you are NOT sprinkling me with that crap!" Puck said indignantly as Peter, more commonly known as Peter Pan, danced around the two of us and Alice pouring it on us.

"Loosen up!" Alice said as we started to lift from the ground. "This is amazing!"

"C'mon." Peter said and we started off. We were flying high above the ground and all of the sudden an arrow went flying our way. Similar to what happened to Wendy years later, arrows were flying at us and hit Alice and I. We fell to the ground and weren't hurt to badly, because we're Ever Afters of course. But we look and expect to see the Lost Boys, they were always up to no good. But no, we see freaking Lizzie! She started mumbling something about needing eggs, I honestly have no clue. Then she just kicked dirt on us and ran away! The next time we saw her we asked what the hell she was on when she did all that. She just made snide remarks about Gretel needing a weight loss diet and started treating all of us, except the guys, like shit! We still have no idea what triggered this mean streak, but it happened.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well that's... weird."

"Yes it is. I might not have hated her if I wasn't so hot-tempered, but I am, stubborn at that too. Well, now you know all. If you don't mind my asking, how come you and Booger Brains aren't on the best of terms?"

"Oh Puck? Well, upon our first meeting he tried pushing me off a plank and killing me. He claims it was a joke, but I'm not so sure."

"Typical Puck. Always thinking of new ways to get on peoples nerves. Once he filled my entire bathtub with jello. I hate jello. He thought just because HE doesn't like bathes means no one else does either. Idiot." I sighed. "Well, since he's gone, we have some free time. What do you want to do today?"

"Well..."

000

I'm sorry it's so short when I just came back! But I got writer's block half way through D: Read&Review and give me ideas and things you want to see in this fanfiction!


End file.
